El lamento del sauce
by CoCoe
Summary: Una mansión en una isla, una armonía fingida... Un detective moreno, y un detective encogido. Un sauce, un lamento. ¿Van a poder encajar las piezas de este crimen?
1. I: La isla

_¡HOLA! :D Bueno, primero quería decir que esta es mi primera historia que escribo y subo, así que ojalá que les guste. Soy CoCoe, ADORO Detective Conan con toda mi alma, y también adoro escribir :) Muchas gracias las personas que lean mi historias y dejen reviews, en verdad que lo agradezco muchísimo :D _

* * *

**EL LAMENTO DEL SAUCE**

**I: La isla**

– ¡Kawaii!

Las dos jóvenes observaron el paisaje de una pequeña isla que se veía cada vez más cerca con ojos de ensoñación, mientras que un joven moreno agachado y un niño con gafas hablaban en voz baja, comentando sobre los pasajeros que estaban presentes en el pequeño bote. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, dando paso a la noche.

– ¡La playa se ve deliciosa! –Exclamó una chica con coleta, con una gran sonrisa como el gato de "Alicia y el País de las maravillas". Sus ojos poseían un color verde oscuro, totalmente único y hermoso.

– Ahou, ¿crees que nos bañaremos en la playa? ¡Venimos por un caso, tonta! –Le regañó el joven moreno, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos azules verdosos mostraban ironía y enojo, aunque todos sabían que esos comentarios eran para provocarla.

– ¡Pues claro! –Contestó la chica ignorando el último comentario, y cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Si traje bañador, toalla y de todo! Y Ran-chan igual, ¿verdad? –Codeó a su amiga que estaba apoyada en la baranda, observando el paisaje.

– Eh… sí –la aludida sonó tímida, tratando de no meterse en las discusiones de los dos adolescentes, discusiones que eran totalmente normales (sería raro si no pelearan), pero que lo mejor era no involucrarse.

– Venga ya, Kazuha, ¿realmente crees que habrá tiempo para eso? –Le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a su amiga de la infancia.

La chica suspiró con energía, y le devolvió la mirada con furia.

– No puedes ser más idiota –Kazuha susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado?

– Idiota. ¡I-di-o-ta! I-d-i-o-t-a…

– ¡QUE NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡Si es obvio que no vamos a poder bañarnos en la playa, es cuestión de usar el cerebro!

– ¿Acaso me estás llamando tonta?

"Si serán únicos…" pensó el niño con los lentes, observando cómo los dos amigos se insultaban.

Una carta le había llegado a Heiji Hattori una semana antes, citándolo a la mansión de los Hirayama, en la isla Takahashi _**(****N.A:** inventado xd**)**_, debido a un caso. No decía nada más. Curiosamente, también había citado a Shinichi Kudo, y Kogoro Mouri, pero, obviamente, el detective del Este no iba a asistir. Es decir, no iba a asistir como Shinichi Kudo, aunque aquello solamente lo sabía el moreno.

– ¡YA DÉJENSE DE DISCUTIR! Estamos por un caso, así que no creo que haya tiempo para eso, pero mientras resuelvo el caso, ustedes se pueden bañar, y caso cerrado –trató de cerrar el tema un señor con bigote, conocido como "Kogoro el Durmiente", haciendo un ademán de bostezo.

"¿Mientras que tú resuelves el caso?" pensó Conan con ironía. "Kogoro Mouri por sí solo no llegaría muy lejos"

– ¿Cuánto falta, señor Shubanuma? –preguntó el bigotudo.

En el bote, aparte del pequeño grupo en el que estaban ellos, se encontraba Yakumo Shubanuma, mayordomo de la familia y una mujer de unos 20 años, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto.

– Supongo que unos 3 minutos –respondió el hombre al que se dirigía el detective.

– Yo creo que menos –respondió la mujer extraña.

Un silencio incómodo se plantó en el pequeño bote, producido por la mujer, que fue notado por todos. El repentino comentario los pescó desprevenidos, sin poder pronunciar palabra. La señorita se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con autosuficiencia, notando el efecto que produjo en todos.

– Ahora que me doy cuenta, no me he presentado –se levantó de su asiento para que todos la pudieran ver con mayor claridad: tenía un cuerpo delgado y dotado en las partes adecuadas, un cabello largo, lacio y café oscuro y ojos grandes y de color azul –. Me llamo Natsuki Hirayama, tengo 21 años y soy la hija mayor de los Hirayama. Mi padre los citó a ustedes, pero por lo que veo ese tal Kudo Shinichi no pudo venir –. Suspiró con decepción –. Qué lástima.

"¿Shinichi?" pensó Ran, con una mueca de sorpresa e inocencia. ¿No había asistido a un caso? ¿Él? ¿Pero en que andaba ese maníaco de los misterios?

– ¿De qué se trata el caso? –Preguntó el chico moreno, observando a la mujer que había hablado.

– Dejen que mi padre les explique –contestó Natsuki, observando su destino que estaba prácticamente en frente de ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, el bote ancló en el pequeño puerto que la isla poseía, y bajaron los pasajeros del vehículo. Heiji, seguido por Kogoro, Natsuki, Kazuha, Ran que abrazaba a un Conan sonrojado, y por último el mayordomo, que llevaba los bolsos de Natsuki y de Kogoro.

– Esto es precioso… –murmuró para sí misma Ran, mirando y observando cada lugar.

Se podía ver la mansión de los Hirayama, que era extremadamente gigante. Unas grandes enredaderas trepaban por los muros de la casa, y al costado había unos juegos para niños, pero aún así la mansión daba un aspecto autoritario. Estaba rodeada por una cerca pequeña, que contenía un pequeño buzón viejo. Era la única vivienda en toda la isla, aparte de dos cabañas y una casa. En las cabañas dormían las amas de llaves junto al mayordomo, y en la casa los parientes de la familia cuando venían de visita, cómo les había explicado anteriormente Yakumo. Más adentro de la isla se veía un extenso bosque que abarcaba el resto de ésta. Las playas tenían rocas en toda la costa, excepto en una pequeña parte que se encontraba al frente de la casa. Aparte de las cabañas y la casa, Yakumo había mencionado un pequeño cobertizo en el otro extremo de la isla.

– Y bueno… ¿dónde se encuentra la persona que envió la carta? –Preguntó Kogoro, mirando hacia todos lados.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas por el cielo, un hombre de unos 40 años salió de la casa a un paso apresurado, y con una cálida y gran sonrisa. Tenía un aspecto amable y cariñoso. Su espalda era fornida, su rostro redondo, era regordete y poseía barba del mismo color del que era su cabello: negro azabache. Al llegar, abrazó a Heiji con un gran abrazo de oso. Todos rieron ante la cara de desconcierto del moreno que se limitó a devolver el abrazo con cierta inseguridad. Luego, abrazó al detective durmiente con igual fuerza, provocando el mismo efecto en todos.

– ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayan venido! –Exclamó el culpable del abrazo –. Yo les envié la carta, me llamo Keizo Hirayama. Ella es mi hija –movió la cabeza haciendo una seña, mostrando a Natsuki–. Ella estudia y vive en Tokyo y volvió hoy, debido a la situación. Fue perfecto para que los acompañara en el bote y para que yo pueda estar 100% seguro de que hayan asistido.

Kogoro los presentó a todos frente al señor Hirayama, que sonreía con amabilidad y gratitud.

– ¿De qué se trata el caso? –El detective del Oeste lo interrumpió de forma sutil, para ir directo al grano, mientras que el resto lo observaba de reojo.

Los ojos del señor Hirayama adoptaron un aire de tristeza, mientras que suspiraba con pesadez. Murmuró algo para sí mismo y jugó con la argolla de matrimonio en su mano izquierda. Luego de unos instantes, habló:

– Yakumo-san, ¿puedes preparar las habitaciones para los huéspedes?–le preguntó a su mayordomo. Éste contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza educado–. Entréguenle sus pertenencias, y él las ordenará. Yo les enseñaré la casa, y luego les hablaré de lo que pasó.

Dicho y hecho, entraron a la gran mansión a través de una puerta gigante, en la que podría pasar hasta dos luchadores de zumo. Accedieron a la entrada principal, que rebosaba de un mueble gigante, con un florero, un gran espejo que daba un aspecto un poco tétrico, y muchas fotos de los integrantes de la familia. Nada de lo que estaba ahí era muy caro y eso extrañó un poco a Conan. Es decir, para tener una isla en aquellas condiciones, un bote y vivir en una mansión, la única vivienda en toda la isla deberías de tener mucho dinero. Y normalmente en la entrada principal, que es la primero impresión de una casa, deberían de poner algo que demuestre eso, ya que normalmente la gente lo hace así, ¿no?

A la izquierda había una puerta corrediza que daba acceso a un gran Salón, dentro una chimenea estaba encendida, y grandes estantes para libros de todo tipo se encontraban a los lados. Desde la entrada principal, si seguías derecho se podía observar un paso que daba acceso a las escaleras, enfundadas en tela roja. A la derecha de esa puerta había dos más: una de una pieza llena de cajas de recuerdos de viajes, y de cosas que no se necsitaban, y la otra daba acceso a un gran estudio. Poseía una ventana que llevaba a un jardín con una piscina, y en el jardín, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar una habitación con juegos de mesa. Delante de ésta, un gran sauce, el cual sus ramas caían de forma melancólica. El comedor estaba al frente de la habitación principal, y al lado del comedor unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano. La casa presumía un garaje, una logia y una gran cocina.

En el segundo piso se hallaban dos piezas de invitados con dos camas, más tres habitaciones pertenecientes a los otros dos hijos y a la madre del dueño de la casa. La antigua habitación de Natsuki ahora era un salón para hacer ejercicio, lleno de máquinas de pesas y corredoras.

– Padre, ¿quiénes son estas personas? –Un chico adolescente salió de una de las habitaciones, mientras que hacían el recorrido. Su cabello era rubio y revuelto, su piel blanca como la nieve y relucía unos enormes ojos color azul con motas de oro. Era un poco más bajo que Heiji, como unos 7 centímetros. No se parecía en nada al señor Hirayama, ni tenía aspecto de ser japonés.

– Son las personas de las que te hablé, Takeshi –abrazó a su hijo y lo presentó ante todos –. Él es Takeshi, mi hijo, tiene 14. Mi otra hija se llama Mizuki, tiene 17. Debe de estar en su pieza. Lo mejor es no molestarla, es un poco reservada.

– Padre… sabes que Mizuki se enojará si sabe que has dicho eso de ella. –Lo regañó Takeshi con una tímida sonrisa. Observó a todos los invitados, pero su mirada se detuvo en Kazuha, la cual se puso nerviosa. Y lo que hizo al moreno enojar.

– Bueno… basta de cháchara, ¿podemos saber por qué nos citó aquí? – Heiji dijo violentamente, con el tono de voz elevado ligeramente. Una mirada de enojo de parte de Kogoro, Kazuha y Ran lo penetraron hasta los huesos–. A-Así podremos empezar antes… –Cambió rápidamente sus palabras, con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que había sido muy grosero.

– Sí, lo siento mucho… –se disculpó Keizo con una amabilidad que sorprendió a Conan. Acababan de ser grosero con él, y sólamente se había disculpado... No sabía el por qué, pero sentía que había algo podrido en aquella familia.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se encontraban sentados en el gran Salón donde la chimenea estaba prendida, y emitía un cálido calor en toda la habitación, que se fundía en el aire, y se mezclaba con todos los sentimientos confusos de los invitados. Un silencio incómodo estaba plantado en el cuarto, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de la madera en la chimenea consumiéndose.

– Os he traído aquí debido a un asesinato –se atrevió a romper el silencio el señor Hirayama–. El asesinato de mi esposa.

Kazuha inmediatamente sintió lástima por los hijos de ese señor. Habían perdido a su madre en una edad tan… necesitada. En la época en la que más necesitas a tu madre. No se sorprendió por la actitud de la hija del medio de aquella familia, era totalmente normal sumirse en su mundo cuando ocurrían cosas así. Y admiró a Takeshi por seguir siendo tan amable, igualmente que el señor Hirayama. Se sintió identificada con aquellos niños, como algunas veces ya le había pasado anteriormente en otros casos en los que acompañaba a Heiji, donde moría alguien querido por muchos. Su madre había sido asesinada cuando ella tenía 14 años, así que entendía perfectamente lo que habían pasado aquellos chicos. A pesar de que fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, Kazuha recuperó su personalidad a los pocos meses de la tragedia.

"De todas formas, ese dolor nunca se va… solo aprendes a vivir con él." Pensó la muchacha, de forma melancólica.

– Hace un mes exacto, a las 3 de la mañana, la asesinaron, aquí. El cuerpo estaba colgado de un sauce que está en el jardín. Tenía clavado un cuchillo en el corazón, esa fue la causa de la muerte. Llevaba un vestido formal… –Keizo tuvo que detenerse, dando a entender a todos de que era una necesidad para poder retener ese vacío que sentía en su estómago, ese dolor que sentía en su corazón –. En fin… en esta carpeta –les tendió un portafolios que rebosaba de documentos que sobresalían por el lado– está todo lo que necesitan saber. Aquí estoy si quieren hacerme preguntas, y todas las personas presentes en ese día se encuentran actualmente en la isla.

– Pero… ¿la policía no encontró al culpable? –Preguntó Conan con voz de niño pequeño.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, mocoso! –Lo regañó Kogoro, dándole un golpe en la cabeza –. No hagas preguntas, ya es suficiente con que escuches.

– No, por eso los cité… –Keizo ignoró aquel comentario de Kogoro, sonriéndole débilmente al pequeño, quién se sobaba la cabeza –. Deberían de haberlo encontrarlo –el gran hombre fornido respiró agitado y cerró los ojos, apretando los puños– … me pone enfermo saber que vivo con el asesino de mi esposa todos los días. Ya no confío en la policía.

– D-Disculpe por interrumpirlo pero…¿podría ir al baño? –Kazuha se levantó tambaleante sin escuchar la respuesta: estaba totalmente pálida y sudor corría por su frente.

– ¡Claro! –Keizo fingió una sonrisa.

– Kazuha-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Ran, preocupada al ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la amiga de la infancia de Heiji. Se veía débil, y estaba temblando.

–Sí, sí… –la aikidoka esbozó una débil sonrisa–. Sólo me mareé un poco, lo siento.

Al acabar de hablar, la chica de la coleta salió apresurada del Salón, con grandes zancadas, tambaleándose un poco y con la respiración agitada. Todos contemplaron como salía de la habitación, y todos tenían un lío con lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella entrara en ese estado? Kazuha nunca había sido de las chicas que se enferman con facilidad, que se marean, o algo del estilo. Y siempre había sido caracterizada por ser una persona alocada y energética.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó Conan, que le echó un vistazo a su amigo con gorra: Hattori estaba reflexionando, observando la puerta corrediza por la que segundos antes había pasado Toyama.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido recientemente, y luego de unos instantes de silencio, retomaron el tema del asesinato. Pero Heiji no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaba el hombre, si no que prestaba atención a la gran pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes de aquella habitación.

– ¿Es aquella su esposa? –Preguntó impulsivamente, interrumpiendo lo que el señor Hiroyama estaba hablando. Señaló el cuadro con la cabeza.

El señor Hirayama observó el cuadro unos segundos, y sonrió con nostalgia.

– Sí... el cuadro fue hecho por nuestra hija, Mizuki.

– ¿Mizuki? –Ran preguntó sorprendida. Si no se equivocaba, aquel nombre correspondía a la hija del medio, la que tenía 17 años.

– Sí... su coeficiente intelectual es de 160, increíble, ¿no?

"Extraordinario..." pensó Conan, sorprendido.

La casa parecía tener una armonía agradable para todos, pero Conan sentía que algo no encajaba. Había algo que estaba fuera de lugar, que no podía ser posible. La armonía y paz reinaba en aquella casa, ¿o eso era lo que querían pretender?

Lo que no sabía, es que aquella armonía ya llevaba bastante tiempo desequilibrada.

Y que pronto, se rompería definitivamente.

* * *

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Déjenme un review para que lo sepa! :D _

_Estoy demasiado entusiasmada por esto, este nuevo"proyecto" que digamos. Lo he tenido en mente, dándome vueltas por la cabeza todo el día, y al fin he podido ponerlo en papel para mostrarlo. Aunque apenas tengo escrito el capítulo 1, y el 2 a medias, y tengo ya casi todo planeado en mi mente, pero me va a costar un poco hacer que las piezas encajen, y darle ese toque de "Gosho Aoyama" pero ¡espero poder lograrlo! Y deseo que no se me acabe la imaginación y la inspiración, ya que odio que dejen historias buenísimas a medias, y no quiero ser de esas personas. _

_Y bueno, me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	2. I: La isla (parte 2)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente... Le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Si lo ven, díganle que me los dé.

* * *

**I: La isla (2)**

Simplemente, no podía aguantar un segundo más en aquel cuarto. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Kazuha, luego de escuchar la descripción del asesinato de aquella mujer, no pudo evitar empalidecer de golpe y sentir como se le formaba un gran vacío en el estómago. Se le plantó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad, y sintió como un calor abrumador le invadió el cuerpo, haciendo que sude ligeramente. Le palpitaban los músculos de la cara.

Aquel asesinato había sido efectuado exactamente como el de su madre. La única diferencia entre aquellos crímenes era que su madre vestía un kimono en la hora de su muerte.

La chica murmuró la excusa más pobre y repetida del mundo, y salió de aquella habitación apresurada. Si no lo hacía, iba a explotar en lágrimas allí mismo, con todos de público. No quería ser una preocupación, una distracción de aquel caso. No quería ser la damisela en apuros, no quería nada de eso. Solo quería estar sola un buen rato.

No se ubicaba muy bien en esa casa, y no entendía donde estaban las escaleras ya que primero había que abrir una puerta. Luego de unos fracasos, consiguió dar con ella. Subió los peldaños con sumo cuidado, mientras que con una mano se agarraba a la barandilla, y con la otra se tocaba la frente que repentinamente estaba ardiendo. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores: la imagen de su madre asesinada, colgando del árbol de su casa, con aquel cuchillo sobresaliéndole del pecho, hacía que sintiera una desagradable sensación de que su cerebro era víctima de terribles puntadas, como si de un constante martilleo aniquilando todos sus sesos, se tratase.

Un sabor metálico le invadió la boca: un sabor a sangre. Se había estado mordiendo la lengua inconscientemente para poder aguantar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos, que estaban luchando por salir. Lamió sus labios que curiosamente estaban salados: ya era muy tarde, había comenzado a llorar.

Tenía que llegar rápido a su destino si no quería alarmar a nadie.

Cuando la aikidoka llegó a la planta superior, corrió como pudo, tambaleándose y temblando ligeramente, a la puerta que recordaba que daba al baño, y se encerró con pestillo.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero se podía apreciar una tenue luz que permitía apreciar la decoración del cuarto, la misma luz se reflejaba contra el lavabo, el excusado y la bañera, todos del mismo material. Aquel resplandor provenía de una pequeña ventana que daba vista al mar, y a la luna. El servicio estaba perfectamente decorado con colores de las tonalidades amarillas y naranjas. No había nada fuera de lugar: la cortina amarilla decorada con un bordado de pequeñas florecillas, el espejo con un marco grueso de una tonalidad naranja, los jabones con especias, y las velas aromáticas sin encender, cuidadosamente colocadas en la encimera del lavamanos. Un suave aroma a flores se percibía en el ambiente.

En aquel pequeño resplandor, donde la oscuridad predominaba, Kazuha se deslizó por la puerta, sentándose en el suelo, y se descargó en llantos silenciosos, ahogados por el canto de los grillos.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeno, el otro capítulo lo tengo en un cuaderno, y ahora mismo lo estoy pasando a Word, así que mañana lo cuelgo si es que tengo tiempo :) Este cap es más como de relleno, ya que no es largo, y además es para demostrar lo que le pasó a Kazuha. Es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cortito, lo sé... :( Pero bueeno, algo es algo, y después, como recompensa, voy a colgar un cap MUUUUUUUUY largo :D Además, he tenido una historia para fic dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y como que no me he concentrado en este fic... pero ahora sí, y cuando lo termine, voy a colgar el que tengo metido en la cabeza jajaja :D_

_¡GRACIAS POR LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS! :D _

_Besitooos! Hasta la próxima 3_


	3. II: Confusión

_¡Hola! De verdad lo siento muchísimo por la ausencia, he estado desaparecida de todo lo que tenga que ver con Detective Conan. Razón: falta de tiempo. En mi colegio me dan tareas extravagantes que te toman todo el tiempo del Universo, y en serio que es mucho para una persona normal con una vida social (virtual a decir verdad xD). Y bueno, me disculpo mucho, y aquí va el cap! :D_

* * *

_**II: Confusión**_

– ¿No había nadie más en la isla? –Repitió Kogoro al notar que el señor Hirayama no había respondido su pregunta de la forma que él quería.

Había tanta tensión en el aire de aquel cuarto desde la salida de Kazuha que se podía casi ver, casi palpar, casi oler. Un suave aroma a comida se sentía en aquel gran Salón, pegándose en las murallas. Ya se había ido completamente la luz del Sol, dando paso a las estrellas y a la Luna. A través de la ventana, se veía la noche en todo su esplendor. Las olas rompían contra la costa, haciendo un sonido cautivador y tranquilizante, pero lamentablemente casi imperceptible desde ese cuarto.

– Le vuelvo a decir que no –le respondió Keizo con cansancio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, apaciguando su tono de voz.

– ¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro? – Esta vez, Heiji habló, con un semblante serio.

Aquel muchacho moreno posó su mirada intimidante en el señor Hirayama, un hombre que su sonrisa nunca se esfumaba de su rostro. Los ojos del chico lo examinaron de pies a cabeza en una milésima de segundo, buscando algún indicio de que aquel hombre estaba mintiendo, pero no. Ni siquiera un pequeño detalle que mostrara lo contrario, ni un pelo fuera de lugar.

–Cámaras –contestó luego de unos instantes Keizo –. Hay cámaras de seguridad por toda la isla, y ningún barco zarpó. –Paró un segundo de hablar y tomó aire–. Además, la policía exploró toda la isla: no encontraron a nadie.

Todo indicaba que el asesino era uno de los presentes aquel día en la pequeña isla privada. Pero, si no estaban todas las personas que habían estado ese día actualmente en aquella isla, ¿cómo querían que investigara? A no ser que…

– Señor –Conan habló con toda la inocencia del mundo –. ¿Quiénes se encontraban aquella noche en la isla?

Inmediatamente tras hablar, Conan recibió una enorme colleja de parte de Kogoro, que se le salía una venita por la frente. Le gritó "¡Mocoso, es un asunto de grandes!", como lo hacía siempre. Ran no tardó en ponerse en plan protectora-hermana-grande con el pequeño, y regaño a su padre. Keizo observó esta escena con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

– Mis tres hijos, las amas de llaves, el mayordomo, mi hermano y su esposa, mi madre y obviamente, yo y mi esposa –concluyó el señor Hirayama. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido cierto brillo y felicidad al relatar aquellos hechos –. Todos están ahora mismo en la isla.

Heiji tomó aire y abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntar algo más, pero tuvo que obligarse a callar al ver que un ama de llaves cruzó la puerta corrediza con la intención de dar un anuncio.

El ama de llaves aparentaba unos 25 años. Sonreía con timidez y vergüenza, y tenía unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su cabello, fino y castaño claro, estaba peinado en una larga trenza maría. Su mirada revoloteaba entre todos los presentes, con claro nerviosismo. Sus manos tomaban una bandeja vacía. Era un poco baja, y menuda, pero de linda figura. Conan se percató de que llevaba un anillo de compromiso, muy costoso.

–Oh, Keiko –el señor Hirayama sonrió con amabilidad e hizo un gesto para que entrara–. Pasa.

–La cena está lista –su pequeña voz, dulce y suave resonó en las paredes de la habitación. La chica se retiró igual de rápido de cómo había entrado. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, y desapareció del reflejo del cristal.

…

Todos los presentes de aquella habitación, luego de aquella intervención, sin tener la motivación de continuar, se dirigieron al gran Comedor. Éste poseía una muy larga mesa que acaparaba casi toda la atención, debido a los detalles que se veían en las esquinas. Las sillas no se quedaban atrás, con respaldos de madera tallados de forma delicada y preciosa. Las paredes presumían unas gigantes pinturas de valles coloridos, y del otro lado una gran ventana daba vista a las colinas de la isla. Debajo de una gran pintura, había un gran banquete, con carnes y caldos. La comida parecía casi de ensueño.

– ¡Se ve delicioso! –Kogoro exclamó con agua en la boca. Casi corriendo, tomó un plato y se sirvió de todo.

– Vaya… este no cambia –murmuró Heiji, mirando al detective bigotudo. Conan asintió, y a ambos se les cayó la gotita de sudor por la frente al observar cómo se sentaba y se engullía todo, casi sin masticar la comida.

En ese preciso momento, seis personas entraron al comedor repentinamente, haciendo que un silencio pesado cayera encima de todos. Heiji, Ran y Conan observaron con silencio y atención las cinco figuras que caminaron con paso misterioso al banquete. Kogoro cesó de comer al notar el extraño ambiente que se había formado en la sala, y miró a los causantes de ello con una mueca de confusión.

Se trataba de los tres hijos del señor Hirayama, y tres adultos. Takeshi y Natsuki sostenían a una mujer ya entrada en edad que al parecer le era un poco cansador caminar. Los ojos del muchacho escrutaban toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

La mujer anciana tenía una expresión cariñosa en su rostro. Su cabello era muy largo y blanco, y llevaba una trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro poseía muchísimas arrugas de todas las formas. Con una sonrisa desdentada en el rostro, se dirigió con energía al plato de sopa, aunque no podía caminar muy bien. Takeshi le preguntó algo en voz baja, y luego de escoger la comida, fue directo a la mesa.

Una adolescente, que por conclusión Conan dedujo que era Mizuki, poseía una mierda ausente y perdida, que divagaba entre los platos de comida. Su cabello, recogido en una trenza alta que endurecía sus facciones, era completamente rubio, y sus rasgos parecían ser europeos. Tras vacilar, se decidió por una ensalada muy liviana y se sentó a la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha. No tenía el aspecto de una superdotada.

Las otras dos personas eran una pareja abrazada. Los dos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, dignas para un comercial de TV, reían a lo bajo, como si compartieran un secreto íntimo. El hombre aparentaba unos 30 años, y su cabello, corto y oscuro, brillaba con la luz de las lámparas. La mujer tenía aproximadamente la misma edad, y deslumbraba un cuerpo escultural. Su cabello parecía seda, largo y negro.

– ¡Oh! –El señor Hirayama logró romper el silencio del cuarto y sonrió – . No los he presentado.

Con una gran sonrisa (como no), les explicó a todos los invitados de quienes se trataban, y viceversa. Pronunció los nombres con orgullo, como si se trataran de amigos de la vida. La anciana se llamaba Ayame, quien al escuchar su nombre inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma de respeto. Hayato, el hermano menor de Keizo, estaba con Miu, su novia, disfrutando a más su vida de recién casados. El señor Hirayama contó que entre él y su hermano Hayato tenían 20 años de diferencia.

–¿Ustedes estaban aquí el día del crimen? – Hattori, con muchísima brusquedad, interrumpió el relato del señor Hirayama. Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua congelada para la familia. Las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron, dando a pasos a muecas de miedo y nostalgia. Mizuki se levantó de la mesa y salió del cuarto con mucha rapidez, tapándose la cara con una mano. Natsuki pronunció su nombre, y salió corriendo detrás de su hermana. Debido a esto, Heiji sintió las miradas de furia de Kogoro, Ran y Conan.

Finalmente, Hayato habló:

–Sí… fue algo horrible. –Observó a su esposa con cariño al ver que se sentía algo cohibida.

–Emm… Hattori-kun –Ran trató de interrumpir de la manera más sutil posible –. Hace un buen rato que Kazuha-chan no aparece. –Esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción del moreno. Al ver que no decía nada, con un suspiro, la karateka prosiguió: –. La voy a ir a buscar.

Dicho y hecho, la ojiazul salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna. Su paso apresurado resonó entre los muros del cuarto. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre su amiga.

Los presentes del cuarto siguieron con la mirada a la muchacha hasta que desapareció a través del marco de la puerta. Miu se mostraba confundida, había algo que no llegaba a comprender. Con una mueca de celos, pensando en lo peor, preguntó con desprecio:

– ¿Quién es esa Kazuha?

Takeshi sonrió divertido al notar los celos de Miu. Ella estaba caracterizada por pensar siempre en lo peor de su marido. Miu y Hayato llevaban dos meses de casados, pero habían sido novios desde hacía casi 8 años, así que la familia ya la conocía bien.

– Es la novia del detective con gorra –explicó el rubio a su tía política, aguantándose una carcajada.

–¡No es mi novia! –Heiji alzó la voz de improvisto, con mucho enfado y un leve rubor en las mejillas. – ¡Es mi mejor amiga, y es una pesada!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el Salón. Takeshi sentía que había metido la pata a fondo. Conan miró divertido al moreno, y sin poder evitarlo, explotó en risas. Eso alivianó la tensión de la habitación. Y de a poco, uno a uno, empezaron a reírse todos.

...

Ran subió los peldaños de la escalera con extrema rapidez. Ya había buscado en el baño de abajo por si las moscas, pero no había rastro. También en las piezas que había conocido en el tour de llegada. Revisar la casa de esa manera hacía que se sintiera una intrusa, pero por lo menos había encontrado un pequeño peine que al parecer era de Kazuha.

Llegó al segundo piso un poco agitada, y se dirigió directo al cuarto de invitados que compartía con Kazuha.

Nada.

Ran resopló cansada, ¿dónde se había metido? Fue al baño, ya un poco calmada, con la esperanza casi acabada. Siempre tenía esa mala sensación con Conan, y siempre acertaba, así que no le gustaba para nada.

Toc, toc, toc.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Ran preguntó con voz tímida, pero fuerte.

–S…sí –a Kazuha le salió la voz ronca y entrecortada. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo baldoso, y se aclaró la garganta –. Sí –. Dijo esta vez más firme, pero todavía con un leve temblor en los labios.

–¡Kazuha-chan! –Ran exclamó sorprendida. ¡Al fin la encontraba! –. ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes –la chica de la coleta se lavó con rapidez el rostro, y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Ran estuvo unos instantes descolocada al ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ver a la aikidoka con una sonrisa gigante en todo su rostro, o enfadada, o riéndose, o cualquier otra emoción expresada de forma exageradamente energética. Kazuha estaba siempre llena de alegría y energía, nunca la había visto tan desanimada.

– Por Dios, Kazuha… ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Ran exclamó alarmada.

– Nada… en serio, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto –Kazuha suspiró con pesadez, y miró sobre el hombro de Ran hacia la pieza de invitados donde permanecía ella –. Voy a dormir. Si preguntan, di que me dio sueño.

Ran la miró dubitativa. No sabía si ayudarla, o si seguir lo que le decía. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la mente, y con un exhalo, asintió a regañadientes.

– Después me tendrás que contar.

– Lo sé.

La chica de la coleta entró a la habitación con cuidado, y se dejó caer en la cama que había en un costado del cuarto. Luego de eso, no le fue muy dificil dormirse.

Fue la única con esa suerte.

* * *

_¡Y aquí terminé! :D Ojalá que les haya gustado ^^ La última parte no me convence ni un poquito, pero en serio que TENÍA que colgar la continuación o me moría. En serio, lo siento muchísimo. _

_Tenía pensado hacer un 30 Instantes/Besos/Abrazos/Sonrisas, etc... de alguna de las parejas de DC. ¿Les interesa?_

_Bueno, BESOTES 3_


End file.
